The Book
by EarthMage11
Summary: What happens if Gajeel went on a mission with Levy? I suck at summary, but hey, don't judge a book by its cover, hope you'll like it :) DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL
1. Chapter 1

**A.N : Hello guys this is my first story, it might be a bit bad but i'll try my best in this. B.T.W. This takes place after the Edolas arc so droy is still not fat. DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Gajeel**

It was 6:00 in the morning when i woke up to the sound of Pantherlily's voice. " Yo Gajeel wake up. " he said. " I already cooked breakfast so eat up already." We went to the dining table as Pantherlily gave me an iron sandwich. " Thanks." I said as i took a huge bite of it. Pantherlily settled with his favorite kiwifruit.

We ate in comfortable silence until he asked me. " What time is it?" I checked the clocked and cursed. " Shit, it's 7:30. Let's go!" I said as i took my bag and grabbed Lily as we ran to the guild. We were supposed to meet with Levy at 7:45 there since she made me promised to join her in a mission.

" C'mon Gajeel faster! Full speed ahead vroom vroom!" Pantherlily said, sitting in my head ( much to my annoyance) and acting like i was a car. " Well if you carry me while flying, that would be fucking great." I replied. " Can't, too lazy to do it" he answered back. I shrugged. Why is it do cats have to be as lazy as I am?

After what seemed like hours of running we finally reached the guild. I slammed the doors open and ran to the counter where Mirajane sat. " Hey Mira, you seen shrimp?" I asked. She nodded at me. " She went back to her dorm to get some stuff, she said she'll be back soon."." Alright." I said and realized that Pantherlily was still in my head. " How long are you gonna be in my head." I asked , annoyed. He purred and I realized he was sleeping. _Is he really pulling off his catty side?_ I thought to myself.

I scanned the guild i once thought of petty. The Salamander and the Ice-Make Stripper Mage were arguing with each other while Titania was stopping them for a fight. Bunny girl ( Lucy) and The Sky Dragon were talking to each other. Macao, Wakaba, and Cana were having a drinking contest and blue cat was trying his best to make white cat laugh, in which he succeeded to.

" LEVY!" Jet and Droy shouted, which made Pantherlily wake up. I turned my head and I saw the bluenette I was waiting for. Levy was dressed in her usual tank top and shorts. Her blue hair was as wavy as the ocean. He blinked and realized he was in eye contact with her. Pantherlily used my long hair as a slide and sat at my shoulder. " You do realize you're making way too much eye contact that you're blushing... " He whispered which brought me back to reality. " Shit." I said.

We walked to her table and said. " You ready, shrimp?" I said. She smiled at me and stood up. " Yep. Let's go." She said and we went to the request board and took the quest she wanted. It was a simple quest for 150,000 Jewels. We were supposed to retrieve some kind of book stolen by some criminal. It's pretty easy and the plan is pretty simple. Me and Pantherlily beat the crap out of some guy while Levy takes the book and we go back and give it to the dude. Easy.

After we showed Mira the request we wanted, we took our stuff and went outside. It was nearly lunch time and we were supposed to leave at 2:00 pm so we decided to eat at a restaurant. " So, where do you want to eat." Levy asked. " Anything's okay with me, though i prefer to eat at some hardware store." I said jokingly. We shared a laugh. I really love the feeling when i make her laugh. " Hey, let's try there!" Pantherlily pointed at a restaurant i have never seen before. The bluenette nodded in agreement as we walked toward it.

Levy read the restaurant's sign. " King Tut's BBQ? Since when did the Egyptians moved here?" We walked inside and Levy gasped in admiration. " Whoa! This is amazing.". I could agree on it. The place was impressive and huge. Hieroglyphs were painted at the walls in which I thought that Levy would probably translate that later. Their is also a pharaoh's throne made of gold. At the corner of the place a statue of a pharaoh with a crook and flail looked kingly. _If that thing is made of iron i might order that later..._ I thought to myself. Despite the Egyptian theme, the place was comfortably cold.

We sat near the exit. A few moments later, the waiter asked our order. Levy ordered grilled shrimp ( which earned a laugh from me) and some iced tea while I ordered steak and soda. As for Pantherlily, he ordered kiwi salad and kiwi juice. Go figure. As we waited for the order, Levy picked up a book. Out of curiosity, I asked Levy. " Hey shrimp, what's that about?" Levy blinked her eys as if she can't imagine the fact that I was asking about book. " Um, it's about this stupid guy going in some camp. He met some kind of smart girl there and stuff." She said. "Oh." I replied. "Hey Gajeel, you sure you're okay?" Pantherlily said. " Well duh, what makes you say I'm not." He answered back. " You're asking about books." Pantherlily said, suddenly bursting with laughter. " Gajeel- Book- Ask-..." He kept on laughing until the waiter served our food . The food was delicious. The last time I ate non-metal food this good was well... never. I glanced back at Pantherlily and I saw stars in his eyes.

" Who knew it was this yummy." Levy said as she ate the last of her shrimp. Pantherlily nodded in agreement. " The kiwi in this is amazing."." How about you, Gajeel?" Levy asked. " Meh, good enough." My tone didn't match my sentence which made the message. _It's fuckingly yummy_. Moments later, the waiter came out with the bill. " WHAT?!" The three of them said in unison. It was 25,000 jewels. I sighed as he took out some dough from his pocket and paid it. " Well that's my money gone by a poof." I said as Pantherlily cried. Levy patted my head, which seems to be backward. " Thanks, Gajeel, for the free lunch." She said while blushing a bit. Gajeel stood back up and scratched his head.. " Yeah whatever" He almost blushed but hid it with false anger. " Don't ever pat me again, shrimp. " Levy laughed as the three of them stood up and went to the train station.

* * *

**A.N : Well, that's that! I hope it's worth your time. Comments are appreciated, so does requests. Thanks for reading guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry for the wait. I decided I will continue this story. BTW, thank you kurisu313 for the review. So, yeah. DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail. I also do not own the book Levy is reading. The title of the book is " The Lightning Thief" by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Levy**

The three of them took the train to Hargeon where the client was. As they entered the train, Levy picked her book and started reading.

_**She sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."**__**They must really like olives."**__**Oh, forget it."**__**Now, if she'd invented pizza-**_**_that_**_** I could understand."**_

Finally, she closed the book and sighed. How come she doesn't have true love? Especially to a certain iron dragon slayer? As a reader, she knows the two of those characters will fall in love. Those thoughts finally stopped when they heard a loud _BANG!_

Gajeel woke up to the sound of the explosion. " What was that?" Pantherlily asked. " I don't know, should we check it out?" she asked? Gajeel rose up and ran to the explosion, not even waiting for her. " Gajeel wait!" Levy said as she followed him. " She finally stopped and saw Gajeel brawling to some guy. " Is that all you got?" He asked boredly. The guy seemed to be tranced, his eyes half-closed. He unsheathed something that looks to be a cross between a gun and a sword. Kinda like one of those Final Fantasy characters. The guy jumped and slashed his gunsword at Gajeel who stopped him easily, his arms now iron. " Pole of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel said as he punched the Squall cosplayer at his stomach. He passed out unconscious. " Alright shrimp, it's safe now." He grinned at me. Those fangs seemed a bit more attractive than scary in her mind. " What should we do now?" I asked. Pantherlily showed her a map of Fiore. " Hargeon ain't that far. In fact it seems to be in walking distance." Lily noted to the solid script mage. " All right! This way!" Gajeel said pointing north. " The opposite." Levy coughed and she had to try hard not to laugh. " The other this way. Gi Hi Hi" He chuckled. Levy couldn't help but blush. One of the many things she liked about Gajeel was the way he laughed.

* * *

After a few minutes of hard, sweaty walks, they finally reached the town of Hargeon. Levy checked the map for the nearest hotel and pointed it so that Gajeel, and Lily, can see. " We should rest for a while." She said with a smile. " Seems like a good plan." Lily agreed. The bluenette and the exceed both looked at Gajeel. " Yeah sure." he said while looking at some flower shop. Again, there it was. The signature Levy-blushes-while-talking-to-Gajeel part.

" Hey shrimp? You okay? You're face seemed red." Gajeel said. " She may be suffering from the cold." Pantherlily noted in a professor's suit. " I'm fine." Levy managed. " Let's go to the hotel, eh?"

The three of them entered the hotel. _It looks too fancy_. Levy thought. A giant chandelier hung on top. Rows of some kind of green flowers decorated the fountain. They walked to the hotel counter and ordered a room. Levy was surprised to hear that the rooms are cheap. She was a bit worried too. _What if this is a trap?_ She thought to herself. Before she can even share her suspicions to Gajeel and Pantherlily, she realized they were already running to the room. " Gajeel! Wait up!" she said running after them.

When she finally caught up, she saw Gajeel and Lily helping themselves to some tea. He gestured to a free cup. " You took too long shrimp, You should exercise more. Gee-hee." He said. She sat down and drank the tea. She was surprised that it was good, heck, it was _divine_. " Who made it?" She asked. Pantherlily mimicked Gajeel's laugh. " Me, of course."

After they finished their tea, Levy took her key card and opened the door. " Whoa!" she exclaimed. The room was big enough for five people. The room was air conditioned. A table with a lacrima charged lamp. The only thing that bothered her( and made her blush) was the bed. It was a double bed! As in for couples!

However, that didn't bothered Gajeel. He jumped to the bed and laid there. " Hey shrimp, can we go to the client later?" Gajeel said as Pantherlily pulled out his own little foldable bed And did the exact same thing as Gajeel did. " S-sure" she managed.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Expect more chapters coming but expect it to me at least as long as it took me for this chapter. Please comment for suggestions and remarks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again guys, chapter 3 this time, thanks for those who commented, I really appreciated the kind words :) DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, but if i did, my name would be Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Gajeel**

Gajeel woke up in the late afternoon only to realize the bluenette was sleeping at his side. He couldn't help but blush followed by a scowl. He really _hated_ the fact that the shrimp could simply just make him fucking blush

He sighed as he carefully took Levy's head and placed it to the pillow. your, you've heard- er saw- it right, _carefully_. It isn't really the first thing that comes to mind when you think of Gajeel.

He then stood up and stretched. He entered the bathroom, which was a mistake. His jaw dropped to the floor as he saw the equally shocked exceed taking a bath, his head full of shampoo bubbles and his claw occupied with a rubber duck.

He threw the rubber duck. " Who told you you could enter the room while I'm taking a bath?!" He said. " Well maybe next time you should fucking_ lock_ the door!" Gajeel replied. Pantherlily showed his hand. " One word, _thumbs." _Gajeel couldn't help but laugh in his unique "Geehee". It was later followed by the laugh of the exceed. Thumbs was the usual excuse of his partner whenever he did something wrong.

Gajeel left the bathroom for Pantherlily to finish. He turned to look at the bluenette "_Heavy sleeper"_ he thought. He gazed to the nice view in the forest. Before he knew it, he saw a flashback

* * *

_" Metallicana!" Young Gajeel said. " I challenge you to a-" He was cut off when a tail swiped him followed by a grunting laugh. " Listen punk, sometimes, you need another plan than a simple take on" The young dragon slayer puffed smoke from his mouth. " I see. I don't get it but I see." The iron dragon laughed and pushed his foster son to the table. " Well eat up kid." Gajeel nodded " All right "dad" " He said while laughing._

* * *

" Gajeel!" Levy shouted. He might've been flash backing for a while since he could hear the worry in Levy's voice. " Sorry shrimp." he said. " Yeesh, you had me worried there for a minute." Levy exclaimed.

As if to break the silence Pantherlily finally finished his bath. He had a towel wrapped in his waist and head. Gajeel couldn't help but laugh. " KAWAII!" Levy exclaimed as she examined Lily's face, stretching his cheeks and whatnot. " We should get going." Gajeel said before he could have another burst of laughter as Pantherlily's face is being stretched by Pantherlily. But even so, he can't say he was not a little jealous. How come Pantherlily can be stretched by Levy. He seemed to blush since Pantherlily grinned at him, or tried to. He used sign language that either meant " I won't tell anyone of your secret." Or " I'm gonna poke the head of a hobo." It's probably the first one. " Gajwees wight wewy" Pantherlily said. " Alrighty then, should we get going?" Levy said, standing up. " Sure." Gajeel said.

After Pantherlily put on his pants, the three of them got out of the hotel and walked to the client's place. The client said it was only three blocks from the hotel they are staying.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached the house. It was a two story modern house with a frontyard and garage. Gajeel wasn't the gardening type but he was still impressed with the topiaries, statues and not to mention the fountain that shoots different colors of water from green to red to blue and whatnot.

" Well here we are shrimp, ready when you are." He said. " Alright then, let's go!"

The inside is also impressive. A huge couch faced the giant lacrima powered flatscreen T.V. Certificates, family pictures, tapestries and paintings decorated the walls. A fishtank table was readied for a meeting of three with coffee and bread. The only thing that could improve the place has something to do with the two twins doing a hostage to the owner of the place.

" Oh, lookie here, the Fairy flies have come. I stilll need to take revenge on what your fly mates have done to our pri-" Eisenwald twin 1 was cut off from Pantherlily's sword, who was still in his normal form. " Levy, Lily, I'll take care of them, you two get the owner!" Gajeel said. " All right!" Pantherlily said as he changed to his battle form and took the owner.

" Alright, doppelgänger let's settle this quickly." he said. " Sword of the Iron Dragon." He raised his hand as it changed to a sword and slashed wildly against the small fry followed by a smash from the flat of his blade. Twin number two was sent flying from twin number one. " Geehee" he laughed. He shouted at Pantherlily and Levy. " Safe now." A few seconds later, the two of them entered the room carrying an unconscious man.

They then entered to his room. It seems rude but remember two things A. The owner is unconscious and B. Gajeel doesn't care.

He looked back at the man. He was in his 20s wearing a very expensive looking crisp white suit a lot like his own -except for the fact that this man's suit is way more expensive- and khaki slacks.

Pantherlily placed a washcloth at his head as Levy assisted the exceed. " He may be unconscious for a while." Pantherlily noted.

After a few hours, the sun was setting. The three went to the living room and drank the coffee. Finally they heard a groan. " He woke up." Levy said as the man entered the room.

" What happened?" The man asked. " And why is there a talking cat?" The three of them explained from the twins attacking the house to his being unconscious. They later explained who they are. The man introduced himself to be Richard. After the long talk, it was already evening. " I have a guest room, you could stay there, and let's talk about the request later." He nodded at one of the rooms. " Thank you" Levy said as she opened the door. Gajeel and a half-asleep Pantherlily followed her. Like before, the bed was a couple bed, except now, it's a water bed. Gajeel did his best to hide his blush and laid on the bed with Pantherlily, giving Levy reasonable space.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of earth, it's the fourth chapter of this story, i again thank you guys for all the support. If there are any suggestions on the story please put it in the comment box P.S. I am sorry for the long wait DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Pantherlily**

" WHAT?!" The three of them said. " 1,000,000 JEWELS?!". The man, Richard, sighed. " Fair enough, 1,500,000 Jewels then?". Pantherlily almost fainted, 1,500,000 jewels for a book, is he dreaming? Gajeel slapped himself. Levy started calculating. " That gives us 500,000 Jewels each!" Pantherlily grinned and mimicked his exceed best friend. " Aye sir!". Gajeel interrupted. " How about the mission itself?". Richard sighed " There is a book known as " Ultimate Magic" It is incredibly dangerous. It is currently being owned by a..." He tensed." A dark guild..."

Pantherlily imagined fighting a dark guild. In Fairy Tail history, it isn't the first time. " W-what guild?" Levy asked. " A new guild by the name of Majiin Fist" Richard said.

" Stupid name means stupid members, right?" Gajeel said as if it's not bothering him, fighting a guild with the word demon for its name. Levy, on the other hand, looks as if she would be ready to faint. Pantherlily sighed. " Well, let's do this right away." he said. " ARE YOU GUYS _THAT_ RECKLESS?!" Levy asked, really afraid now. " Don't worry, shrimp, this isn't an S-Class quest or anything so we should be fun. Besides, you chose this mission." Gajeel said. Seriously, if Gajeel does want Levy to fall in love with her, Pantherlily really needs to guide him. Levy's voice turned small. " Alright. Let's just do this quickly."

The three of them said their goodbyes to the client and went straight to the guild they were supposed to wreck havoc.

* * *

They went straight to the forest searching for the guild named Majiin Fist. If only there were signs that say_ Majiin Fist this way!_ Sadly there weren't any. Pantherlily sighed. " Man this is too boring." Gajeel nodded in agreement.

After a long walk, it was already dark. " It's gonna rain." Levy said with assurance. " How do you know? And will there be thunder?" Pantherlily asked with a touch of fear at the word thunder. " I don't know, I am no meteorologist." Levy replied. " So there might be meteors too?" Gajeel asked. Pantherlily coughed and put on his lab coat. " Meteorologist means people who forecasts weather." He said in his teacher voice. " Well that's lame, shouldn't it be called weatherologist?" Gajeel huffed while Levy laughed at his joke.

Suddenly, Gajeel's face turned serious. " Duck!" Pantherlily was offended. Seriously, is this the time to talk about his rubber duck? " Hey I told you not to mention the d-" He was cut off when Gajeel pushed him and Levy aside. A flash of golden light rippled through the air. When Pantherlily regained his senses, he saw a man in a gold suit with a gold gun, his eyes half close like the one in the train.

The golden guy readied his gun, aiming it at Levy. Before Pantherlily or Gajeel can react, the guy shot the gun.

" NO!" Gajeel cried.

When the smoke cleared, Pantherlily was surprised. Levy just had the time to cast a solid script spell. It was the first time he saw Levy like this, because usually she wasn't that much of a training guy. " You guys look like you're about tocry." Levy smirked at Gajeel. " What was that you said ' NO!' Cute." Both Pantherlily and Gajeel looked confused. Shouldn't it be them protecting her?

" And now." Levy continued and faced the golden guy. " Solid Script : Lightning!" She launched the word to the golden guy and almost instantly, a brilliant zapping energy coarsed through his suit. " Good one! Pantherlily asked but quickly retreated to Gajeel's hair after hearing the thunder caused by the solid script spell.

Pantherlily peeked just to check if the thunder was gone. Fortunately, it is. He flew towards Levy. " Wow, did you just-?" Pantherlily asked. Levy smiled. " I'm not as weak as before." she said.

" Well, whatever, shrimp." Gajeel said. That steely dude tried to hide it, but Pantherlily could still see the embarrassed expression, and something more. Pantherlily knew from the beginning that Gajeel likes Levy.

Pantherlily coughed. " About the shelter, there's a cave nearby." he said. Gajeel sniffed. " Found 's go." Before Pantherlily stretched his wings, Levy wobbled and fell to Gajeel's back. " Shit! She's unconscious, what we do?!" Gajeel asked in a panicked voice. Pantherlily changed to battle form and helped Gajeel carry Levy. After a few minutes of walking, they finally found the cave. Pantherlily took his bottle and placed it below the stalactite for water while Gajeel placed Levy in some kind of woven leaf pillow he furiously made with bark and leaves, not ideal, but that's all they've got. " C'mon shrimp wake up, please." Gajeel kept on saying. Pantherlily sat next to Gajeel's bag to double check the cleaning supplies : _Nails, no, Gears, no, Underwear, definetely not, kiwijuice, better take that... ahh there it is. _He took the jacket, blanket, and of course, the secret first-aid book Gajeel refused to put, but Lily did it still. " Here." he said as he gave the materials to Gajeel while drinking the kiwijuice. He watched how Gajeel slowly put the jacket for Levy and covering her with the blanket. Not typical of him.

Gajeel opened the book and started reading. Suddenly, his face blushed so hard, he looks like a cherry head. " ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Gajeel said. " Uh, buddy you okay?" He gave Pantherlily that looked like he's nervous. " I have to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Pantherlily couldn't help but laugh. He gestured Gajeel to continue. He sighed. " If you ever try to make things complicated-" Pantherlily cut him off. " I'll be quiet, no worries right?" He grinned. " Good luck explaining."

Gajeel sighed. " Here goes nothing." He was blushing very hard now. He pinched Levy's nose a little. " Here goes the hard part..." Gajeel murmured to Pantherlily. He pressed his lips to Levy's and exhaled. After a few minutes, Gajeel parted his lips to Levy, who began stirring. Finally, she slowly opened her eyes. Pantherlily sighed with relief, although it wasn't much compare to Gajeel's reaction. He hugged in relief but quickly backed away and blushed. " Uh, hey, shrimp, you all right?" Levy smiled weakly. " Yeah, so what now?" Levy asked. " We won't be going anywhere, i suggest we sleep for the night." As soon as Pantherlily finished his sentence, Gajeel snored and Pantherlily realized how tired he is.

" Good night guys." He yawned which made Levy laugh. " Well that escalated quickly." Pantherlily remarked. " I'm gonna sleep now kay Levy." He continued. " Sure." And with that, the three of them slept.

* * *

**Well that took longer than the other chapters :)**


End file.
